Making Her Bow
by SilverCascade
Summary: When Kirigiri leans into her, pressing her chest into Celestia's back, and whispers into her ear, Celestia Ludenberg is at a loss for words. Set in Chapter Three. Celes/Kirigiri smut. One-shot.


It takes forty seven seconds for the situation to change. Celestia is walking down the hallway when Kirigiri slams past her with an uncharacteristic burst of energy. She finds herself stopping to pick up dropped papers. They fall a few centimeters from her shoes, and though she wouldn't normally stoop to retrieve something this trivial, she feels obliged, to keep up appearances. _Every detail is essential,_ she thinks as she lifts the leaves of paper and smiles, handing them to Kirigiri, her knees lowered and ready to spring when the snake strikes.

A twist has her pushed against a wall, firm hands holding her rigid arm to her back. With a sharp tug that makes her cry out, Kirigiri presses her body against Celestia. Still reeling, she blinks; the wallpaper is hideous, but the kind of hideous that is only noticeable at such close quarters. Kirigiri heaves Celestia's body up, still holding her with a vice-like strength Celestia didn't know the girl possessed.

When Kirigiri leans into her, pressing her chest into Celestia's back, and whispers into her ear, Celestia Ludenberg is at a loss for words.

"I know."

She can't believe she's made an error, can't hear her own breath as it hitches when those gloved fingers slide over her, can't hear the insistent questioning of the other girl as fingers trail over her body. It's so hard to concentrate when the inches between pain and the warmth swelling in her stomach are narrowing at the way Kirigiri's palms wander. Celestia hisses when cool leather slides under her dress, caressing her thighs, rubbing milky skin in small, tantalizing circles.

"I don't k-know what you're talking about." The hitch is not one of guilt. Kirigiri can hardly accuse her of that, not when her hands are so close to Celestia, _touching_ her like that.

"Tell me why you did it." Her fingers are as still as her voice; the movement is all Celestia, heaving chest and reddening face. She tilts her head, catching sight of Kirigiri's solemn face as she stares at her, waiting for some explanation. Celestia barks a laugh. She doesn't owe this nosy bitch anything, regardless of what she thinks she knows. She can hold her own in the trial, she doesn't need help from Kirigiri or anyone else. They can go straight to hell, and, if everything goes to plan, they'll fade to white as she steps out in black.

Kirigiri pinches her thigh; Celestia's saccharine smile melts into a yelp. Gloved hands travel up up up, and lips press against Celestia's white neck, kissing her roughly, messily, smearingrage across her skin. Torn between wanting to turn around and slap the girl or tell her to get to the point and fuck her already, Celestia arches her back, leaning backwards, letting Kirigiri push their lips together. Her hand slacks and Celestia's arm drops to the side, a pleasant ache in the muscles, but Kirigiri's body is the barrier between her and freedom. But she doesn't want that anymore, she just wants to this stroking and petting to be _over_ -

When Kirigiri's fingers brush her panties, Celestia freezes. She holds her breath, waiting, but Kirigiri only forces her tongue into her mouth, pushing her lips open and breathing hard and heavy. Sly, careful touches mean the rivets on her gloves push into Celestia's thighs as she tries to close her legs and get the friction she so craves. Kirigiri doesn't let it slip past her. Sliding her hand against Celestia, she rubs her hard, thumb pushing against her clit through the damp material, and Celestia gasps into their open-mouthed kiss.

She sees weakness, and she doesn't take her eyes off Celestia's body, watching. In a moment of utter clarity that only causes her partner confusion, she slides her fingers into Celestia's mouth. Watching the girl's startled eyes whilst ruby lips curl around her dark gloves is enough to make her want to - no, she's on the job, and this is business. She must pay attention. Her lips return to Celestia's neck, teeth scraping porcelain skin. Her fingers shove aside the lace of those extravagant panties and plunge into her hot, wet, cunt.

Celestia moans, stars sputtering behind her eyes as Kirigiri's fingers thrust into her; there is no gentleness, no teasing, anymore. Not one finger, but three dive into her. She rocks her hips back and forth, riding Kirigiri's hand and moaning throatily, because there's nothing to say when fires are bursting in your chest and a wave is building in your stomach and a gorgeous bitch is fucking you because she knows the truth about your dirty heart and all you want is to explode and -

Kirigiri's fingers curl inside her, three digits stretching her wide, and she's panting, red-faced and wide-eyed when it stops, hand still inside Celestia. She pulls her fingers from Celestia's mouth, strings of saliva trailing onto the girl's chin. Quivering with arousal and rage, the lolita snarls. "W-What? What are you _doing?_ Don't fucking stop!"

"Tell me why you did it."

"I'm still... unaware... of what you're talking about..."

"Fine. I'll deal with you later."

Without so much as a blink, Kirigiri's fingers are back in her mouth, wedged so deep she can feel herself gagging, and the other hand fucks her so quickly and with such strength that she's a limp doll, all aesthetic and no function, no will to move as Kirigiri fucks her into submission. Tears streak her cheeks, her lips stretched as Kirigiri forces more and more of her hand into her mouth, into her cunt, into occupying her with her presence, and she's trying not to choke or come yet, not before she can turn around and slap this fucking whore -

God, this feels so strange, so wrong, to be the one against the wall whose breathing is compromised. But in its own way, it's good to be free. Let the bitch do the hard work.

All thoughts of equality are banished from her mind when Kirigiri's thumb presses her clit hard, and she comes with an incoherent cry and a hard bite on Kirigiri's fingers.

Kirigiri pulls her fingers from Celestia's slumped form, buckling knees unable to support the girl anymore; Celestia crumples. The detective pushes her come-stained fingers into Celestia's mouth, wiping them clean on her swollen lips, before examining the bite marks on her gloves. After a sloppy kiss, one sided on the subdued gambler, Kirigiri gathers her papers and walks away.

Celestia doesn't understand what Kirigiri gained, because she hadn't spilled a drop of her mind. Sitting up, wiping her mouth clean on the inner hem of her dress, and smoothing out her skirt, she shakily pulls herself to her feet. As if on cue, a brown-haired boy appears at edge of the corridor.

"Celes-san, are you okay?" She takes two wobbling steps, and the fake smile settles on her lipstick-smeared pout.

"Ah, Naegi-kun, I'm fine. I felt a little dizzy."

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"Actually, I have an errand to run." Holding up a sheet of paper, she smiled at him again. "Kirigiri-san left this behind in the library."

"I can take it to her if you'd like!" His eyes lit up, even though he spoke casually. _Poor fool. As if someone like her would ever look twice at him._

"I'd like to take it to her myself. I have to repay a favor anyway, and this will suffice."

His face dropped, but he smiled. "Okay. See you later Celes-san. Please keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and if you find Kirigiri-san - "

"I'll let her know you were searching for her."

_Naive fool._ But she hadn't been lying; she did have a favour to repay. She was going to fuck that lilac-haired bitch ashard as she'd been fucked. Regardless of what happened later, regardless of what Kirigiri did or did not know about the plan - she would pay for making Celestia Ludenberg bow.


End file.
